Coming Home
by Noire Romantique
Summary: Hibiki has finally come home and the first person he wants to see is Fuko. And surprise, Fuko wants to see Hibiki too, she has only been waiting a year for this. Will they have a bfgf relationship or will he just be her teacher again?


Sixteen year old Fuko stood in the train station waiting for the 2 o'clock arriving to Tokyo to arrive. She took the letter out of her purse and read it for what seemed like the millionth time.

'_Dear Kuzuha, I will be coming back to Tokyo this Sunday on the 2 o'clock. I would really like it if you were the first one I saw when I came back to Tokyo but if aren't there I will understand. Hibiki Amawa.'_

"You're not really going to go meet him at the train station? Are you?" Seiko Kasuganomichi asked Fuko earlier that week when the letter had come to Fuko.

"You bet she is!" Miho Umeda cried after reading the letter. "She's in love with Hibiki Sensei."

Fujio Himejima saw her friend blushing. "Just do whatever your heart tells you to do." Fujio said patting Fuko's shoulder.

Fuko looked up to her friend and smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

Now it was Sunday and Fuko had worn her best skirt and ribbon in her hair. She looked all over the train station for Hibiki Sensei but didn't see him or her.

Fuko looked down at the floor and felt tears come to her eyes. "Kuzuha!" someone yelled across the station. Fuko jerked her head up to find where it was coming from. "Kuzuha," Then Fuko saw him, Hibiki Amawa. He had just gotten off the train with his duffel bag over his shoulder.

Fuko whipped the tears from her eyes and ran to Hibiki Sensei. Hibiki dropped his duffel on the ground and held his arms open for Fuko. And she jumped into them just like she did when they first met and Hibiki was trying to get a job as a gym kyoshi.

"Kuzuha, I've missed you so much." Hibiki said into her hair. "A year was just too long."

"Hibiki Kun," Fuko said holding tightly to Hibiki with tears running down her cheeks.

"What is it?" Hibiki asked. He looked down at Fuko.

Fuko wrapped her arms around Hibiki's neck and pressed her lips to his. She wasn't scared or sad anymore like she had been for the past year because Hibiki was back and she was in love with him.

- - -

"Ba-chan, I'm back." Hibiki called from the store part of the Gochiso, he held Fuko's hand. "Ba-chan?" he looked behind the counter and saw that someone was still living at the Gochiso.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." An elderly woman with glasses and wearing a kimono said coming out from the back. "How can I help you?"

Fuko and Hibiki stared at Principal Sanomiya dumbfounded. "Madame Principal, what are you doing here?" Hibiki asked. "And where is Ba-chan?"

"She's living with me." A little old man with long hair said coming out from the back said. "And I'm right here."

Hibiki's jaw dropped to the floor. "Ba-chan?" he asked.

Ba-chan whipped out his handy dandy pistol at aimed it at Hibiki. Hibiki put his hands in the air. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ba-chan?" Ruru growled.

Fuko giggled and both Ruru and Madame Principal looked at Fuko. Neither one had seen much of her since Hibiki had left or since she went to high school. She had grown into herself. She was three inches taller, she dropped five pounds, she was much prettier than before Hibiki left, and (Fuko's happiest accomplishment) her breasts had grown!

"Kuzuha, haven't seen much of you?" Ruru said. "Although I'd be careful, those two bozos still live here."

"Fuko-Chan," Toufukoji cried running from the back. "Fuko-Chan is back."

"Nice to know you missed me." Hibiki grumbled. "Ba-chan, can I have my old room and Kura-ge back?" he asked.

"Sure," Ruru said throwing Hibiki the key to his old room. "Do you remember when rent's due?"

"Do I ever."

Hibiki took Fuko's hand and they started to head to his old room. "Take good care of him." Ruru called after them.

Fuko looked over her shoulder. "I will."

"And you take good care of her too, Hibiki." Madame Principal whispered laying a hand on Ruru's shoulder.

- - -

Hibiki sat at his desk and watched as Fuko took his clothes out of his duffel, folded them nicely and put them into his dresser. It was like having a wife, only he hadn't seen Fuko in a year.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Hibiki asked Fuko. He loved the way she moved.

"Not much. I didn't join as many clubs in high school as I did in junior high." She said blushing. "In fact I'm not in any. I have a part time job instead."

"Really, where do you work?" Hibiki asked.

"I work at a book store. It's not far from here. I don't know if you would like it though. There are a lot of guys who come in just to harass the girls who work there." Fuko said.

Hibiki looked at Fuko; he stood up and hugged her from behind. "As long as your there, I'm sure it's the best book store in the world." He whispered.

Fuko smiled. She then put the last of Hibiki's clothes in his dresser, turned around and kissed him. "Yeah, but what are you going to do for a job?" she asked.

"I'll find work somewhere." Hibiki said. "Who knows, maybe I'll be teaching your next gym class."

They both smiled and kissed again.

- - -

"So you're still living here?" Hibiki asked as they stopped outside the girls' dorms.

"Yeah, I can't live anywhere else. I'm too poor." Fuko said. "Besides this has been my home for a long time."

Hibiki smiled. "You could come live with me." He said.

Fuko laughed. "I'll think about it." She said. "I have to go inside now; will you pick me up after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you out front." Hibiki said. They kissed good night, and as they kissed Hibiki pulled Fuko's ribbon out of her hair.

"Hey!" she cried.

He tied it around his wrist. "Something for good luck when I'm job hunting tomorrow." He said.

Fuko smiled. "Okay, see you tomorrow. I love you Hibiki-sama." She said.

"I love you too Fuko-chan." Hibiki said. "Go inside. I'll wait until your safe inside to leave."

Fuko nodded and headed up the steps of the dorm went inside. When Hibiki was sure she wouldn't hear he gave a whoop of joy. But it didn't matter, even Ruru and Madame Principal at Gochiso heard Hibiki so it was unlikely that Fuko didn't hear him.


End file.
